This invention relates to a nuclear magnetic resonance gyroscope and in particular to a nuclear magnetic resonance gyroscope which utilizes parallel plate magnetic field coils to provide a uniform DC magnetic field about a resonance cell and transverse pumping of the resonance cell.
Current nuclear magnetic resonance gyroscopes incorporate resonance cells, pump and readout lamps, optics, associated electronics for control and signal processing. Isotopes are encapsulated in the resonance cell centrally positioned in a DC magnetic field generated by a hemmholtz or cylindrical field coil current source. The precession of the nuclear magnetic moment is sustained by an AC magnetic feedback field. The pump lamp is comprised of a single isotope which is excited to produce the light required for the optical pumping of the resonance cell. The readout lamp is identical in construction to the pump lamp which is used for determining angular changes. The techniques used in the readout process are the Faraday and Dehmelt. For both techniques intensity modulated light is detected by a photodetector. The signal is amplified, conditioned, and demodulated to produce the correct signal for control and information processing. Degradation of performance of existing nuclear magnetic resonance gyros occurs because limited magnetic field uniformity is provided in both the transverse and longitudinal direction; external magnetic fields couple with the DC magnetic field of the gyro altering the direction of the sensitive axis from that defined on the gyro case; phase shifts occur among feedback field, light beam direction and DC magnetic field; and feedback field interacts with the atomic sublevels of the isotopes reducing their relaxation and affecting performance.